<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>National Anthem by hustle_rosee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27324049">National Anthem</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hustle_rosee/pseuds/hustle_rosee'>hustle_rosee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Not Canon Compliant, Reader-Insert, Smut, Sneaking Around</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:16:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27324049</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hustle_rosee/pseuds/hustle_rosee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It is post Android Liberation and Connor has been a deviant for a few months now. Possibly part of a series of one shots of the one night stands Connor has had as he explores how human his desires really are. </p><p>Connor is called to the mayor's residence to investigate a home invasion and catches the eye of the man's daughter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connor (Detroit: Become Human) &amp; Reader, Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>National Anthem</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It is post Android Liberation and Connor has been a deviant for a few months now. Possibly part of a series of one shots of the one night stands Connor has had as he explores how human his desires really are. </p><p> <br/>I tried to be as vague as possible and not use names so you could insert yourself into this one :) Clearly I was feeling inspired while listening to Lana Del Rey's National Anthem.</p><p>Please be patient, I am trying to figure out the formatting on this site. I'm mad about it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He catches her eyes on him. Her stare is hot on his skin.</p><p>She is across the room standing with her father and Hank, engaged in questioning about the armed break in they were called to investigate.</p><p>When their eyes meet, she smirks and playfully looks away.</p><p> </p><p><em>She can’t be…</em> he thinks.</p><p> </p><p>Connor swiftly looks away and continues investigating the broken glass near the giant bay doors that open to a massive pool.</p><p>He is here for work. And anyway, he is still learning the more intricate social cues.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>That could have been a misread. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>As he bends down to finger the tracks on the ground, he looks behind him, curious.</p><p>She is looking too.</p><p>Connor’s mouth slightly opened in disbelief.</p><p>He’s quite comfortable with women being attracted to him.</p><p>He understands flirting and has had romantic experiences that remind him how to act in these situations, but never has he had someone look at him in that way</p><p>In the way that blatantly says, “Come get me.”</p><p><em>Especially</em> when the person in question had just experienced a home invasion and her own father, the Mayor of Detroit, has his arm firmly wrapped around her.</p><p>Usually women are subtler. They crave the push and pull.</p><p>She has nerve.</p><p>He likes that.</p><p> </p><p><em>Not the time nor the place </em>he regulates himself analyzing the clues on the floor<em>.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>“Connor,” Hank bellows walking toward him.</p><p>Connor’s LED flickers yellow and then blue.</p><p>“I think I’ve got enough information after talking to those two. I’m about ready to head back. You find anything?”</p><p>Connor rips his eyes from the girl.</p><p>“Uh…” he falters, debating if he should find an excuse to stick around and talk to her or be professional and head back to the precinct.</p><p>“Detective?” a strong but sweet voice interrupts the thought.</p><p>They turn to meet the voice.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She’s beautiful.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Not like it was a secret. He already knew that having seen her in multiple campaign ads and Christmas cards sent by the politician, always by her father’s side.</p><p>She looked down at Connor with her big eyes and pouty lips. Her hair is a little messy, but still silky and fighting its way to cover her face.</p><p>Connor has the urge to take his hand and gently push the hair behind her ear, to hear her use “Detective” in a more provocative manner. LED briefly flickering to red he moves his hand to mock rub his temple, momentarily regretting keeping that telltale android mood ring.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes?” he responds, slowly taking his hand off his temple now that he was sure his LED was cycling back to blue.</p><p> </p><p>“I should have mentioned this before,” she shyly glanced at Hank and then back to Connor.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh, so now she’s playing coy.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“I didn’t think anything of it at the time, but the other night I came home to the window in my room being open. I never open it.” She was staring Connor down while she divulged this information.</p><p>She nervously crossed her arms at her chest, taking his eyes with them. He glanced at her breasts and then quickly back up to meet her eyes.</p><p> </p><p><em>What the fuck am I doing? </em>Connor berated himself.</p><p>
  <em>I am here on a mission no different than one programmed by Cyberlife. I have free will, but I also have a mission to complete.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Connor confidently stood up from the mess he had been examining on the ground.</p><p>Right. He had a mission.</p><p>Hank butt in, “Take a look in her room and meet me back at the station.”</p><p>He squeezed Connor’s shoulder as he left.</p><p>Connor swore he saw the girl smirk.</p><p>He followed her as she started walking down the long hallway turning into the large living room. It always surprised Connor how much space humans felt they required in their homes.</p><p>“Daddy, get to bed. We’re safe now. The Detective is staying.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Staying? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Connor stopped in the doorway and exchanged a look with the Mayor and his security team.</p><p>“Sir, I’m sure your team-” he wanted to explain that he was not staying when she interrupted.</p><p>“The Lieutenant said he was leaving the Detective here.”</p><p>The Mayor was staring a hole through Connor.</p><p>“You need the security team with you, and he wanted to make sure that I had someone looking out for my safety.”</p><p>The man looked to his daughter and his gaze softened.</p><p>“Ok. Thank you…what was your name again, Detective?”</p><p>Connor almost forgot to answer as his LED was whirring yellow, confused as maybe he misunderstood this mission.</p><p>“Connor. Sir.”</p><p>“Connor. Thank you.”</p><p>The girl stepped forward, kissing her father on the head.</p><p>“Goodnight.”</p><p>Connor followed her up the spiral staircase to the second floor of the mansion, intrigued, cautious and cursing himself for not remembering her name.</p><p>As they approached her room she opened the door for him, gesturing to the window.</p><p>“The window was wide open when I came in last night.” She loudly stated to the empty hallway.</p><p>Connor arched his eyebrow. He was the only one upstairs.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Why was she speaking to the hallway? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He turned and walked toward the window planning to scan for evidence. His audio receptors picking up on the door clicking shut behind him.</p><p>He scanned the room not able to find anything out of what seemed to be ordinary.</p><p>He noticed a stack of textbooks on her desk.</p><p> </p><p><em>Right, she’s young. </em>He thought.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Not too young. College age. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>He delicately examined the books. <em>Engineering.</em></p><p>He didn’t expect someone with riches to be interested in University let alone Engineering. Did she have some android fetish?</p><p> </p><p>Did he even care?</p><p> </p><p>“God, you’re so handsome.”</p><p> </p><p>Connor stalled for a minute and then turned around to face her. She was leaning against the wall.</p><p>“I’m sorry-” he started.</p><p>The corners of her mouth turned up and her eyes became hooded as she eyed him up and down, taking in his trim but toned frame.</p><p>Connor took a moment to watch her as she walked toward him with that devious smile on her face.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Her body was like an hourglass. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He recognized the hunger in her gaze as her bright eyes met his chocolate brown ones. He couldn’t help but smile himself.</p><p>Without breaking eye contact she reached out and tenderly traced from his LED slowly taking her thumb following his freckles to where she stopped at his chin.</p><p>There were a few things Connor was sure of at this point. There never was any possible evidence in her room, and that if he were to make a move this could have professional and political implications.</p><p>It was only mere months ago that the Mayor started warming up to Androids <em>and</em> Hank was at the station waiting for him. He would know something wasn’t following standard.</p><p>Connor wanted to take his time to figure out her motive, but could feel his biocomponent start to work overtime.</p><p>The way she looked at him and lingered near his lips with her hand grasping his chin, it made his head spin.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She wanted him to devour her.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He was now sure of it.</p><p> </p><p>They stared into each other’s eyes, daring.</p><p> </p><p>He had no problem taking the dominant role but wanted to calculate the rate of success if he were to make the first move on the Mayor’s youngest daughter.</p><p>Not one for waiting she pressed herself against him and matched her lips to his.</p><p>Connor grasped her waist as they let the kiss linger.</p><p>That was the permission he was waiting for. Now if anyone asked, it was her idea.</p><p>The constant smirk and devilish eyes from this girl was driving him crazy and he wasn’t going to allow her time to look at him like that again.</p><p>Connor pulled her forward by her hips, she wrapped her arms around his neck and they forcefully locked lips. She ran her fingers up his neck and through his hair as he parted his lips allowing her tongue to slip inside.</p><p>They both let out a quiet moan.</p><p> </p><p>His grip tightened on her waist as he felt the heat from her body and what he assumed was the pounding of her heart matching the work of his biocomponent.</p><p>He felt a tug at his tie as he moved his mouth down her neck to work on her collarbone.</p><p>She smelled sweet with sweat and arousal. Her skin soft and juicy under his lips.</p><p>Connor lightly nibbled and licked the crook of her neck hearing her quietly moan as she undid his tie with purpose and started to unbutton his shirt. He let her unbutton him all the way down and then he threw off his jacket, hastily working to get her shirt over her head.</p><p> </p><p>The slow game of who would take the first risk was completely forgotten.</p><p> </p><p>Desperate to see each other naked, breaking up kisses to pant for air and remove articles of clothing, they inched closer to her bed. She brought her hands up dragging her nails on his strong chest and then pushing him onto the bed behind them.</p><p>Standing above him she stripped slowly as Connor realized that this girl was an <em>engineer</em>. She might know more about his anatomy than he ever could.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He was in trouble.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Connor’s LED cycled to red as he felt thirium harden the member that was slightly peeking out from the waistband of his boxers.</p><p>The Mayor’s daughter, he could not remove from his mind that she was the Mayor’s daughter, crawled on top of him straddling him with plump thighs on either side of his hips.</p><p>She methodically kissed and sucked her way down his body leaving a trail of saliva on his stomach as she stopped above his pelvis.</p><p>Connor looked down at her as he watched her move her right hand around his waist to his back.</p><p> </p><p><em>She knew</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Exploring the edge of his spine, she found the bundle of wires that acted as nerves under his skin.</p><p>“Fuck.” Connor moaned as she kneaded him with precision, setting static through his body and making him buck his hips.</p><p> </p><p>He silently decided the Mayor would have his vote next election.</p><p> </p><p>She hooked her fingers around the waist band of his underwear kissing his cock through the fabric before she inched them down.</p><p>Connor slightly sat up so that he could move his hand to reach the heat between her legs. She was wet with want. His cock twitched with the discovery.</p><p>She took him in a firm hand holding him tightly. He groaned and before she could take him in her warm, wet mouth, Connor put a hand to her hot skin nudging her upwards.</p><p>She released him from her dominant hands as they switched positions of power.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Maybe he’d donate to the University.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Connor had her on her back gently opening her thighs. Taking the same care and matching her hunger he licked and kissed down her stomach and her thighs.</p><p>With warm strong hands, he grabbed her hips and pulled her to the edge of the bed so he could kneel on the floor before her. She gasped and held on to his forearms.</p><p>Connor lowered himself to his knees leaving gentle kisses on her knees and nibbles up her thighs where he met the space between.</p><p>Leaving a hot teasing breath, he bent forward and used a precise lick from bottom to top of her sex clumsily nudging her clit with his nose.</p><p>Her hips turned up in pleasure as she whimpered beneath him.</p><p>Connor always a quick learner, used his nose again to nudge her clit before he started to softly suck and sloppily lick her pussy with a flat tongue.</p><p>Her whimpers became sweet and high pitched as she reached for his dark hair to pull him deeper into her.</p><p> </p><p>It sounded like music to his ears.<em> It could be his own national anthem</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Connor took a single smooth finger to circle her entrance before slowly gliding it in.</p><p>“Oh, fuck.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He knew she had a dirty mouth. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He cautiously moved his finger within her as he worked in a second digit.</p><p>She gasped reaching down and grabbing his hair harder, forcing him backward.</p><p>“I don’t want to wait.” She purred matching his fierce and thirsty look.</p><p>His LED flashed to a strong red.</p><p>Connor climbed onto the bed as she moved backward to make room for him.</p><p>They locked their lips in another kiss she tasted her own wetness on his lips.</p><p>Connor guessed if Hank asked what took him so long he could say he making sure she made it safely to her bed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It wouldn’t exactly be a lie.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She wrapped her legs around his waist, the weight and urgency forcing his hips down having his cock meet its mark.</p><p>Their foreheads touched as he leaned over her, both panting and looking at each other daring again.</p><p>Connor took himself in his hand gliding his thumb over his shaft and tip, spreading his precum.</p><p>He considered for a moment that maybe he was going too far but couldn’t stop himself from sliding his cock against her clit.</p><p>Against his better judgement, he thrust his hips forward and let himself enter her.</p><p>His entire body trembled as she exhaled.</p><p>She arched her back and pressed her nails into Connor’s tight ass.</p><p>Adrenaline taking over, Connor thrusted causing friction between their hips as he pumped slowly within in her, picking up the pace as her hands on his backside pushed him deeper in her.</p><p>He hooked his arm under her right leg bringing it to sit on his shoulder deepening his thrusts. Her hands left his ass as she gripped the sheets, both gasping.</p><p>If Connor could sweat he would be dripping from the work he was putting in.</p><p>Revelling in his deep movements she took her leg off his shoulder using it to nudge and wrestle herself on top.</p><p>Straddling his body, she wasted no time lowering herself on him letting out another sweet moan while he grunted and grabbed her hips cautious of the over stimulation of her movement.</p><p> </p><p>Connor had never blue screened before, he wasn’t even certain that was possible, but he felt like she could get him to find out.</p><p> </p><p>Determined she rode him rolling her hips and setting a feverish pace.</p><p>Connor bit his lip and let his hand slide up the side of her curves to play with her nipples, hoping he could overstimulate her the way she was to him.</p><p>The girl gasped and slapped her hands down on Connor’s chest in surprise and pleasure.</p><p>Their faces were flushed as she rode him up and down until Connor felt that familiar feeling of release.</p><p>Like sparks shooting through his body setting his circuits on fire, he let out a throaty growl as he came, grabbing her thighs tight enough to leave a mark.</p><p>She collapsed on top of him, her breathing still laboured. She rolled off to lie next to him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She was maybe even more beautiful glistening with sweat.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Through their attempts to catch their breath they could hear steps echoing down the hall.</p><p>Panic passed between them as Connor rushed for his clothes.</p><p>He was pretty sure the Mayor and his security team wouldn’t be pleased to find an android in bed with his <em>sweet</em> daughter.</p><p>With his advanced physical capabilities, he had his pants on in record time as she dove under the sheets.</p><p> </p><p>As the steps reached her bedroom door, Connor started to calculate the success of whipping open her bedroom door like nothing happened.</p><p>Wiping the sweat from her forehead she whispered, “Don’t worry,” That devilish look in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“You can you can go out the window.”</p><p> </p><p>She laughed catching his surprise.</p><p> </p><p>“I always leave it open.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! This was my first attempt at a fic and at smut. Any and all constructive criticism is welcomed..but please  be gentle, its my first time :) I'm going down with my commas.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>